Tú seras
by andu taylor black
Summary: Cuando mis ojos encontraron los suyos vi mi reflejo en ellos, fue como si pudiera ver al más halla a un futuro perfecto a una vida perfecta donde solo existíamos nosotros. Pero es imposible, ya lo sé. "Qué será de mi cuando en tus besos yo entendía que tú serás el cielo que jamás podre tocar, es imposible ya lo sé…" Basada en la canción de Franco de Vita
1. Chapter 1

TÚ SERAS EL CIELO QUE JAMAS PODRE TOCAR

Mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, no estaba acostumbrada a salir a fiestas y mucho menos

a emborracharme, pero véanme aquí, rodeada de gente que no conozco, con la música a todo

lo que da y con un vaso de cerveza en la mano. Recorrí la pista para ver si encontraba alguna

cara conocida, pero nada, me maldije mentalmente por dejarme arrastrar por Jesica hasta esta

fiesta, y me maldije aun mas por estar bebiendo mientras soy consciente que nunca en la vida

lo había hecho, es que la pelea con mi madre fue tan fuerte que salí llorando de casa, me puse

a deambular por la calle y me encontré a Jess, que en vez de reconfortarme o darme palabras

de aliento me invito a esta fiesta, me sentó en medio de una multitud y me dio un vaso de

cerveza, mientras que ella se fue con un tipo que acababa de conocer.

Me dije que esta noche no me importaría nada, observe que un hombre me miraba desde la

esquina de la barra, era el hombre más lindo y sexy que jamás había visto, era moreno, ojos

negro y cabello del mismo color, y en medio de su perfecto rostro se extendió una aun más

perfecta sonrisa, dejando mostrar todos sus hermosos dientes blancos, era alto y fornido,

cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos algo se movilizo en mi interior así que no pude

hacer otra cosa que devolverle la sonrisa, me hizo seña para que me acerque a él y yo me pare

de mi asiento, y comencé a caminar en dirección donde estaba ese macho alfa mirándome

seductoramente, me sorprendieron lo seguro y decididos que se sentían cada uno de mis

pasos, sin dudas eso era obra de alcohol. Cuando estaba a pasos de él, un estúpido, porque no

puedo describirlo con otra palabra, me jalo de la cintura y me metió dentro de la pista de baile

-que haces idiota?

Le grite a todo pulmón, pero o era muy idiota o estaba tan borracho que no hizo caso a mis

palabras y me acerco a él intentando besarme. Unas muy grandes manos apartaron su cara de

mi rostro y jalaron de mi cuerpo, el tipo que hasta hace un momento estaba intentando

besarme estaba sentado en el suelo sin entender nada, y el moreno que hace unos instantes

me sonreía desde la barra me tenía rodeada entre sus brazos.

-gracias

Le dije al oído, mi voz salió más sensual que nunca y sentí como su cuerpo se tenso al instante.

-de nada hermosa

Su voz salió ronca, cargada de placer, sentí como me humedecía, sin pensarlo siquiera una vez,

me lancé a sus labios, el me correspondió al instante, me acorralo contra una pared y con

fiereza devoró mi boca. Nos separamos a causa del maldito aire que nos faltaba.

-Quieres que vallamos a algún lugar más cómodo?

Asentí frenéticamente con la cabeza y él me jalo de la mano hacia una habitación.


	2. Chapter 2

Tu vendrás robándome la vida pa' fundirla con la tuya

Apenas abrió la puerta de la habitación con un leve empujón me tiro a la cama y se recostó arriba mío poniendo el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus codos para no aplástame, una vez posicionados me miro a los ojos y me sonrió, sentí como la piel debajo de mi ropa se erizaba, esa mirada me llego al alma. Primero con calma comenzó a besarme, y de apoco el beso fue tornándose más pasional, parecía que nos conociéramos de toda la vida, a su lado no me sentía incomoda ni cohibida, sentía que quería más de él, a pesar de no haberlo hecho nunca me subí sobre su regazo y deje que sus manos recorran mi cuerpo, me acaricio por encima de la ropa mientras su boca seguía devorando mis labios, me entregue a él, fui suya y con mi cabeza recostada sobre su pecho me quede dormida.

Sentía una mirada sobre mi espalda, lentamente abrí los ojos, el sol que entraba desde el gran ventanal de vidrio hizo que me asustara, me senté sobresaltada en la cama, cuando gire mi rostro unos ojos negros y curiosos me miraron.

-hola

-hola

Dije con voz tímida, y todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a mi mente haciendo que mi rostro se sonroje, él me sonrió y no pude hacer otra cosa que devolverle la sonrisa.

-¿has dormido bien?

-sí, muy bien. ¿Y tú?

-mejor que nunca

El sonrojo de mi rostro se hizo más evidente porque él se carcajeo, mientras me acariciaba la mejilla. Clave mis ojos fijos en los suyos, y entre seria y avergonzada le pregunte

-¿cómo te llamas?

El me sonrió genuinamente pero también pude notar que estaba levemente avergonzado.

-Jacob. ¿Y tú?

-Bella

-¡qué hermoso nombre!

-gracias

Un leve silencio incomodo se extendió en la habitación.

-¿necesitas algo? ¿Quieres agua? ¿Café? ¿Una aspirina?

-mmm café y aspirina estaría bien, gracias.

Me volvió a sonreír con esa sonrisa que podría iluminar hasta la noche más oscura y me asintió con la cabeza. Salió de la habitación dejándome sola y desnuda. Me tape la cara con la almohada de la vergüenza ¿Qué pensara de mí? ¿Qué soy una puta que se acuesta con cualquiera? ¡Mi primera vez con un hombre que nunca había visto en mi vida! No sabía si reírme o llorar, pero una cosa si estaba segura, había sido la mejor noche de mi vida, y no me arrepentía en lo absoluto.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse me saco de mis pensamientos, inconscientemente apreté mas fuerte las sabanas que cubrían mi cuerpo, Jacob noto la acción y volvió a sonreírme.

-no creo que puedas cubrir nada que no haya visto anoche. ¡No te avergüences!

Al momento que termino de decir eso sentí como un calor recorrió todo mi cuerpo, me puse completamente roja, agache la mirada y vi que mis manos tenían brotecitos colorados también.

-¿Era necesario qué digas eso? ¿No te das cuenta que ya estoy suficientemente avergonzada como para que me lo recalques?

-¿avergonzada? ¿Porque? Eres hermosa, y ayer fue la mejor noche…

-hay por favor, no exageres, seguro que habrás estado con mujeres más hermosas y más experimentadas

Lo dije en voz baja, con la mirada aun en mis manos, pero levante el rostro para verlo a los ojos, y me miraba con ternura.

-me ha parecido una noche perfecta, para mí fue la mejor noche que he tenido.

-yo, mmmm me gustaría que sepas, que… jamás había hecho lo que hice anoche, no quiero que pienses que soy una cualquiera.

-jamás pensaría eso de ti.

Me encogí de hombros, y él con su mano levanto mi rostro, me miro fijo a los ojos y me beso, fue un beso lento y dulce, completamente distinto al de anoche, mi corazón latía acelerado, le correspondí al beso, entreabriendo mi boca para dejar que su lengua acaricie la mía. El sonido de mi celular sonó y me sobresalto, me levante de la cama aun envuelta con las sabanas, y busque entre mi jeans que estaba tirado en el piso el teléfono, que no paraba de sonar, cuando lo encontré mire el identificador, era mi madre. Suspire y le corte, me puse rápidamente mi ropa, todo bajo la estricta mirada de Jacob, que en ningún momento aparto sus ojos de mí. Me volví a sentar en la cama, me tome la aspirina y unos sorbos de café.

-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-lo que quieras.

-¿me podrías decir dónde estamos? ¿Es tu casa? ¿Tu habitación?

-jajaja, no, es la casa de un amigo que está durmiendo en el living, porque le hemos usurpado la habitación.

-aaah, y tu eres de aquí.

-la verdad es que no, vivo en Canadá, estoy de pasada, vengo a ver a mi familia, que ellos si son de aquí.

Agache la mirada, sentía como las lagrimas comenzaban a acumularse en mis ojos, puse todas mis fuerzas en no dejar que ninguna se derrame, no quería quedar como una tonta, no quería saber más nada, era en vano hacerme ilusiones con él, ya que pronto se iría.

-genial

Lo dije en un murmullo y dudo que me haya escuchado, mi celular volvió a sonar. Me levante nuevamente de la cama, pero esta vez para irme.

-me tengo que ir.

-¿tan pronto?

-sí, es que no avise en mi casa que saldría.

-¿te volveré a ver?

-no lo creo.

Agacho la mirada, podría jurar que con los ojos triste.

-bueno, te acompaño a la puerta.

Asentí con la cabeza, salimos de la habitación, pude ver a Jessica envuelta en sabanas acostada en el sillón del living con un hombre, me sonroje de solo verlos, pensar que hace unas horas yo estaba de la misma forma, recostada con Jacke.

Cuando salimos fuera de la casa Jacob se ofreció a acompañarme, pero le di un NO rotundo.

-en serio, estaré bien, no te preocupes por mí.

-pero no puedo dejar que vallas sola.

-me tomare un taxi, lo prometo.

-está bien. ¡Cuídate!

-adiós.

Me aleje de él, con los puños de las manos apretados, no quería llorar, por lo menos no ahora.

-Bella

-¡¿si?

Me di vuelta y lo tenía detrás de mí, su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío.

-ayer fue la noche más maravillosa que he tenido, nunca la olvidare.

Su boca atraparon mis labios, fue el beso más perfecto que jamás nadie me había dado, entonces mientras me besaba entendí que él era el cielo que yo jamás podría tocar.

-yo igual.

Le dije en voz baja y él beso mi frente. Me aleje lo más rápido de él, cuando doble en la esquina de la calle, vi que él me observaba desde la vereda, me recosté sobre una pared y llore, desesperadamente, sentía que me habían quitado algo indispensable en mi vida, a pesar de ser una persona que solamente ayer había conocido, sentía que lo quería, que él era mío y yo suya.


	3. fontfontCapítulo 3fontfont

_Es imposible, ya lo sé_

Cuando llegue a mi casa, mi madre comenzó a los gritos, no escuche ni una sola de las palabras que había dicho, ni recuerdo que dije para justificarme o si siquiera pronuncie palabras, solo recuerdo que subí las escaleras y me acosté en mi cama a llorar desesperadamente, fue allí donde me quede dormida. Al otro día desperté, me parecía increíble que ayer haya dormido todo el día, sentía una presión en el pecho, tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y el rostro enrojecido, me dije a mi misma que no me podía poner así por un hombre que vi una sola vez en la vida, me lo tenía que sacar de la cabeza, olvidarlo como seguramente él haría conmigo, tenía 20 años, todavía me faltaban muchos hombres por conocer, además tenía a Edward que si bien, no éramos novios, nos estábamos conociendo, y yo lo quería mucho, quizás no de la misma forma que él a mí, pero lo intentaría. Me levante de la cama, cambie mi ropa, y me fui al trabajo temporal que tenía en la pequeña biblioteca de Forks.

POV JACOB

Al momento que la vi sentada en esa silla, mirando detenidamente con sus grandes ojos marrones ese vaso de cerveza, perdida en sus pensamientos, supe que era ella la mujer que yo quería para mí, no sé cómo, pero lo supe, ella tenía que ser mía. Cuando estuvimos en la habitación de Embry la bese con pasión, deseo y amor, ella me beso de la misma manera, y quiso ser mía, yo acepte gustoso, mas porque vi seguridad en sus ojos, la trate con suavidad y cuidado porque ella era frágil, diferente a cualquier mujer con la que haya estado. Me hubiera gustado que se quede más tiempo, o que nos volvamos a ver, pero ella me dio un NO rotundo, y no pude hacer otra cosa que aceptar, aunque por dentro me este muriendo, aunque la necesite entre mis brazos, aunque no pueda sacármela de la cabeza. Agarre las llaves de mi coche, mi bolso y me dirigí a casa de mis padres del corazón, mis padres adoptivos.

Esme me recibió con los ojos húmedos, hacía años que no venía a verlos.

-¡hijo!

Con sus pequeños brazos quiso abrazarme, yo la levante por los aires y la abrase fuertemente, la había extrañado mucho.

-me has hecho mucha falta, ma.

-y tu a mi también, pero me estas asfixiando, no puedo… respirar.

La baje al suelo

-uuu, perdón

-jajajajajajaajaja

La risa de toda mi familia me hizo que yo también riera, salude a uno por uno, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie y…

-¿Y Edward?

-trabajando en la biblioteca

Respondió Alice con una gran sonría en el rostro.

-¿trabaja en una biblioteca?

-sí, es que anda loco por una de sus compañeras, ya sabes cómo es él.

-pero y ¿Tanya?

Alice agacho la mirada, triste.

-no volvimos a saber de ella, dicen sus hermanas que se ha ido a Italia y no tienen mucho contacto. No la nombres delante de Edward, todavía no lo supero, pero esta tan entusiasmado con esta chica que de a ratos se le olvida.

-aaaa, bueno, ok!

Nos sentamos en el living y me pusieron al corriente de todo lo que había pasado estos años que yo estuve ausente. Yo les conté sobre mi vida en Canadá, con mis 26 años al fin había podido poner mi propio taller y afortunadamente me iba bien, hace poco pude comprar una casa mas grande, así que el mes que viene me mudo. Ellos me miraban con orgullo, yo era el mayor de todos mis hermanos, así también el único adoptado, Carlisle y Esme me adoptaron antes de que Esme quede embarazada de Edward que tiene 25 años y es el que sigue después de mi, luego sigue Emmet con 23 años y Alice con 20 años. Los gemelos Hale tienen 22 años, Rose es novia de Emmet y Jasper de Alice.

-y novia? Mujer? Cuando nos vas a traer a una chica para presentarnos?

En ese mismo momento el rostro de Bella se cruzo por mi mente, inconscientemente agache la mirada.

-no es algo de lo que desee hablar.

Todos me miraron extrañados pero cambiaron rápidamente el tema, nunca me había caracterizado por andar de enamorado y mucho menos triste por una mujer, ni hablar si es una mujer que solo vi una vez en la vida, pero ella era diferente, yo lo sabía. Subí a mi vieja habitación, deje el bolso en el piso y me recosté en la cama donde me quede dormido.

El ruido de unos nudillos golpeando mi puerta me despertó.

-hijo ya esta servid el almuerzo, Edward llegara en unos momentos a comer, para que lo puedas saludar.

-bueno mamá, en un segundo bajo.

Baje al comedor, justo en ese momento Edward entraba por la puerta.

-Jackee!

-Ed

Lo abrase, de todos mis hermanos es con el que mejor me llevaba, quizás sea por la poca diferencia de edad que nos separaba.

-al fin te has dignado a venir a visitarnos, ya íbamos a pensar que te habías olvidado de nosotros.

-jaja ustedes también pueden ir a visitarme así que no te quejes que yo no me quejo.

Le di un codazo juguetón en la costilla y nos sentamos a almorzar.

-no era que estabas trabajando?

-si, tengo horario cortado. Trabajo de 9 a 12 y de 14 a 17 hs. Horrible, pero bueno, no me quejo. Por lo menos puedo venir a almorzar en casa.

-y porque no te consigues otro trabajo?

-es que ese me gusta.

-a sí? Y porque? Tiene algo que ver alguna mujer?

-Alice! Ya le has contado!

-jajajajaj

Todos en la mesa se rieron y Alice puso ojos de perrito abandonado bajo la lluvia. Cuando terminamos de comer nos tiramos en el sillón a jugar a la PlayStation.

-así que, no me vas a contar?

-si, bueno, es una mujer, es sencillamente perfecta, delicada, frágil, femenina, bien educada, inteligente, es lo que necesito, me fascina, sus ojos, su boca, todo.

-por ella estas trabajando en la biblioteca?

-si, la vi una vez caminando por el parque, sus ojos me cautivaron, me acerque a charlarle, y todo en ella me cautivo, me conto que trabajaba temporalmente en la biblioteca, entonces yo le dije que también necesitaba trabajo, ella se ofreció a hablar con el dueño de la biblioteca, al otro día ya estábamos trabajando juntos.

-entonces ahora están de novios?

Edward agacho la mirada, me causo gracia verlo así pero no me reí, me contuve.

-la verdad, es que no. Ella sabe que yo la quiero, se lo dije muchas veces, pero siempre me dice que nos estamos conociendo, que le dé tiempo.

-y tú la esperas?

Edward quito la vista del televisor y me miro a los ojos,

-se que sueno estúpido, ni yo mismo me reconozco, pero es ella, tiene que ser ella, solo con ella puedo olvidar momentáneamente a Tanya, la necesito.

Puse mi mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo, mi hermano había sufrido mucho cuando Tanya lo dejo, las cosas entre ellos iba bien, nunca se peleaban, eran felices, pero de un momento a otro se fue, sin decir nada, solo desapareció, Edward quedo destrozado.

-te entiendo hermano, y si la quieres debes insistir, en algún momento dirá que si, nadie se puede resistir a un Cullen.

-jajajaja tienes razón. Hoy volveré a hablar con ella y si me dice que si la traeré para que la conozcas.

-como se llama?

-Isabella.

Pase toda mi tarde jugando a los videos juegos, más solo que una planta, Emmet estaba con Rosalie haciendo sus cochinadas, Alice se fue de compras con Jasper, Carlisle trabajando en el hospital, Esme se había ido a hacer las compras, Edward trabajando en la biblioteca y yo aquí, solo, haciendo todo lo posible para pensar en otra cosa que no sea en el rostro de Bella, en su piel, en sus besos.

Mi celular sonó, era un mensaje de Edward.

"Me dijo que sí. Estamos yendo."

Sonreí y me alegre por él, por lo menos a alguien le iba bien. No pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par.

-hay alguien en esta casa?

La voz de Edward retumbo por toda la casa, se escuchaba nervioso, ansioso y contento, me contuve la risa.

-sí, están haciendo sus cochinadas.

Le dije sin quitar la vista de televisor, presionando mas fuere los botones del jostynk para que los jugadores corran más rápido. Edward se paro delante del televisor y lo apago.

-pero que haces? Estaba ganando?

Puse los ojos en blancos, y me pare del sillón, camine tras él, cuando estábamos llegando al recibidor pude notar un pequeño cuerpo escondido detrás de Edward, sonreí por lo cómico de la situación, Edward puso los ojos en blancos.

-hermano, te presento a mi novia.

Edward corrió su cuerpo, y ahí estaba ella, mirando al suelo, sentí como mi corazón se detenía.

-Bella, él es Jacob, mi hermano.

Ella levanto rápidamente el rostro, sus ojos se abrieron como plato y por un instante se puso pálida, creo que la expresión de mi rostro fue igual a la de ella, no lo podía creer, no me podía pasar esto. La novia de mi hermano?


	4. Chapter 4

_Ella levanto rápidamente el rostro, sus ojos se abrieron como plato y por un instante se puso pálida, creo que la expresión de mi rostro fue igual a la de ella, no lo podía creer, no me podía pasar esto. La novia de mi hermano?_

Rápidamente retomo la compostura y se acerco a mí, me tendió la mano, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-un gusto!

-lo mismo digo.

Dije sin salir de mi asombro, no sabía que sentir, enojo? Celos? ira? Por qué ella, habiendo tantas, tubo que ser justamente ella la mujer que mi hermano quería?

Edward se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la cintura, apretando ese cuerpo que ayer fue mío, contra el suyo, un leve gruñido se formo en mi garganta, me quede mirándola fijamente, pero que podía decir? No podía reprocharle nada? Yo no era nada suyo, y mi hermano ayer no era nada de ella, solo había sido sexo casual, que para mi fuera de una forma diferente no quiere decir que para ella sea igual.

-y los demás?

-ya te dije, haciendo sus cochinadas.

Le hable a Edward aun con la mirada fija en su novia.

-espérame aquí cariño, ya vuelvo.

Ella no le contesto, solo asintió con la cabeza. Cuando mi hermano se fue ella levanto la mirada y me perdí en el mar de chocolates que eran sus ojos. Abría su boca para hablar, pero la cerraba rápidamente sin pronunciar palabra. No pude más y corte con el silencio.

-realmente eres tú?

-sí, soy yo. Lamento todo esto, no sabía que tú eras su hermano.

-si lo hubieras sabido habría cambiado lo que paso ayer?

-probablemente no… hubiera cambiado lo que paso hoy, no hubiera aceptado ser la novia de tu hermano.

No sé porque esa simple respuesta me hizo feliz, por un instante.

-pasa algo?

Era la primera vez que desee que mi hermano desaparezca.

Bella negó con la cabeza,

-no, solo le estaba diciendo a Jacke que me tengo que ir.

-pero si acabas de llegar. No le habrás echo nada, no?

Me miro serio y yo de igual forma, no le respondí.

-no, él no me ha hecho nada, solo es que olvide que tengo cosas que hacer, mañana nos veremos y hablaremos.

-está bien, como tú quieras.

Se acerco para besarla y no me pude contener, lo agarre del brazo y tire de él, impidiendo que la bese.

-pero que mierda te pasa?

No sabía que decirle, Edward me empujo y a pesar que tenía ganas de partirle la cara por siquiera haberla tocado, sabía que no tenía ningún derecho.

-Edward, lo que sucede es que con Jacob ya nos conocíamos.

La voz de bella hizo que Edward se frene, me miro, no podía ni quería mentirle, quería las manos de mi hermano lejos del cuerpo de Bella.

-es verdad, nosotros ya nos conocíamos.

-pero cómo? Tú acabas de llegar?

Belle y yo cruzamos nuestras miradas, y ella se encogió de hombros, dándome el pie a que yo hable.

-yo no llegue hoy de Canadá, llegue ayer por la tarde y pase por la casa de Embry, ellos estaban organizando una fiesta y por eso me quede, allí conocí a bella, estuve con ella hasta hoy a la mañana…

No pude seguir hablando porque el puño de Edward choco con furia en mi rostro, a pesar de querer responderle, sabía que no podía hacerlo, después de todo él era mi hermano, yo lo quería y sabía que esto lo lastimaba.

-TE ACOSTASTE CON MI NOVIA?

Edward me tenia del cuello acorralado contra la pared, sabía que con un simple empujón me lo zafaría, pero temía lastimarlo, sus ojos me miraban con ira.

-Edward suéltalo

Bella hablo con voz firme, y tiro del brazo de Edward para que me suelte, él sin esfuerzo alguno me soltó, pero su mirada seguía igual.

-qué demonios te pasa?

-te acostaste con él sí o no?

-SI ME ACOSTE O NO CON EL NO ES TU PROBLEMA, YO AYER NO ERA TU NOVIA, Y NO SABIA QUE ÉL ERA TU HERMANO.

Edward no pronuncio palabra alguna, quedo en silencio pensando

-broh, lo siento, enserio, no sabía que ella era tu chica, sino yo no, yo…

Me quede trabado, tampoco quería mentirle, ayer fue la mejor noche de mi vida, y no me arrepentía en absoluto, pero quería apaciguar las aguas.

- jamás vuelvas a querer impedir que bese a MI novia, ahora ya lo sabes, ella es mía.

Me miro con fiereza y yo le devolví la mirada.

-Edward yo creo que esto no va a funcionar, es evidente, ya comenzamos la relación mal, lo siento, pero no quiero.

-Cariño, no es tu culpa, no te culpo ni estoy enojado contigo. Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo. Él lo olvidara, se irá a Canadá y no lo volverás a ver, tu lo olvidaras y te quedaras conmigo, Jacob es la primera vez que viene aquí después de 8 años, así que quédate tranquila no lo veras. Yo me quedare contigo, estaremos bien.

Bella miro al suelo y asintió levemente con la cabeza, no pude mas y antes de matar a mi propio hermano con mis manos, Salí echo una fiera de la casa, di un portazo , agarre mi vieja moto del garaje y me perdí en la espesura del bosque.

**POV BELLA**

Cuando acepte ir a la casa de Edward después de aceptar ser su novia, lo que menos iba a imaginar es que el hombre que yo quería sacar de mis pensamientos iba a estar ahí, y mucho menos que era el hermano de mi ahora novio. Sentí una mescla de sentimientos, asombro, seguido por alegría por volverlo a ver, seguido por tristeza y decepción al saber que entre nosotros era imposible que pase algo. Pero sabía que Edward tenía razón, Jacob se iría y me olvidaría, y yo me quedaría aquí, no me quería arriesgar a quedarme con el corazón roto, sin pensarlo asentí con la cabeza, sin atreverme a levantar la mirada por miedo a encontrarme con sus ojos, Jacob salió hecho una furia de la casa, lo último que escuche fue el sonido del motor de una moto. La mirada de Edward estaba fija en mi rostro, y eso me incomodaba, se acerco a abrazarme, me removí incomoda.

-quiero irme a mi casa.

-está bien, te llevo.

No le respondí nada, solo Salí de la casa, conteniendo las lágrimas en los ojos, rogando llegar rápido a mi casa para poder tirarme en mi cama a llorar. Nunca jamás se me hubiera ocurrido que ellos pudieran ser hermanos, es que son tan diferentes, Jacob es grande, muy grande, moreno, de ojos y cabello negro, musculoso, fornido con ese aire intimidatorio. Edward en cambio tiene el cabello dorado, ojos esmeraldas, piel aun más pálida que la mía, cuerpo delgado y atlético, parece sacado de una revista de moda. La noche y el día, dos polos completamente opuestos, y aun así, son hermanos?

El camino a mi casa fue lento y silencioso, cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi casa, Edward no pudo más y corto con tanto silencio

-quieres contarme que fue exactamente lo que paso? Sabes que nosotros siempre hemos sido buenos amigos, que ahora seamos novios no significa que no puedas confiar plenamente en mi.

-ocurrió lo que él dijo. Anoche discutí fuertemente con mi madre, entonces Salí de mi casa y estuve caminando por las calles, cuando encontré a Jessica y para distraerme me invito a que valla a una fiesta con ella, cuando llegamos Jessica desapareció, entonces conocí a Jacob, y bueno… emm me quede con él hasta esta mañana.

Sentí calor en mi rostro al recordar lo que habíamos hecho juntos, Edward lo noto.

-jamás pensé que él podría ser tu hermano, no se parecen en nada.

-es que él es adoptado.

-aah!

Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, y me maldije internamente por no haberme dado cuenta de lo obvio, no llevan la misma sangre.

-no es que me quiera meter en tu intimidad, pero necesito que me digas. ¿Te acostaste con él, si o no?

-si

Dije firme pero en voz baja, ya que mas daba, si le estoy diciendo que estuve con él hasta hoy a la mañana, es obvio que no me quede hablando del clima o de filosofía política, si no que paso algo!

-y lo haces a menudo? Es decir, conocer a tipos de una noche y llevarlos a tu cama?

Mi boca se abrió hasta el piso, no me podía creer que me haya dicho eso, esa imagen tenía él de mí? Realmente pensaba eso?

-eres un idiota.

Salí echa una furia desde su coche, di un portazo a la puerta y me dirigí a entrar a mi casa, pero justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta me jalo del brazo, haciendo que mi rostro quede enfrente al suyo.

-no te lo dije para que te enojes, ni con la intención de ofenderte, solo quiero saberlo

-pues lo lograste, me hiciste enojar y me ofendiste. Eso es lo que piensas de mí? Que soy una puta que se acuesta con cualquiera?

-no, la verdad que no pienso eso de ti.

-entonces esta demás aclararte que nunca había hecho eso, nunca me había acostado con un hombre que acababa de conocer, es más, nunca me había acostado con ningún hombre… fue mi primera vez.

Lo dije con vergüenza, pero lo debía saber, estaba seguro que Jacob se había dado cuenta, y por eso me había tratado con tanta suavidad, Edward abrió grande los ojos y apretó fuertemente los puños, hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron más blanco de lo normal.

-está bien, me tengo que ir, adiós.

Se subió a s coche y se alejo a toda velocidad, me quede parada en la puerta por unos segundos y después entre a mi casa, mi madre me había dejado una nota, avisándome que había salido con su nuevo novio, suspire, la relación con ella no era muy buena, mi padre había muerto el año pasado y ella ya tenía a otro, no lo aceptaba, no lo podía ni siquiera tolerar. No veía la hora de largarme de aquí, poder ahorrar lo suficiente para la inscripción a alguna universidad, conseguir un trabajo estable para poder pagar mis estudios y por fin largarme de aquí.

Empecé a subir pesadamente las escaleras, cuando escuche que llamaban en la puerta, bufe y volví a bajar las escaleras. Cuando abrí la puerta la persona que menos quería ver en este momento estaba allí, parad, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-que haces aquí? Como supiste donde era mi casa?

-los seguí… ya sé que suena enfermizo, ni yo mismo sé que es lo que estoy haciendo, pero sí, los seguí...

-si, definitivamente es enfermizo, adiós.

Le quise cerrar la puerta en la cara, pero la detuvo con la mano.

-necesito hablar contigo

-sobre qué?

-no lo se

Se encogió de hombros y me dieron ganas de abrazarlo

-no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza

_Yo tampoco _dijo una voz en mi cabeza. La lluvia comenzó a caer lentamente, alce el rostro y vi el cielo cubierto de nubes negras.

-quieres pasar así hablamos mejor?

Asintió con la cabeza, abrí mas la puerta para darle espacio a que entre, cuando su cuerpo rozo el mío sentí una descarga eléctrica, creo que él también la sintió, porque me miro fijo a los ojos. Se acomodo en el amplio sillón que se encuentra en el living y yo me senté a su lado.

-sé que al haber venido hasta aquí nos estoy metiendo en problemas, pero ya te lo dije, no sé lo que me pasa… no te conozco, solamente se tu nombre, y nada más, no conozco nada sobre ti, ni tu vida, pero necesito tenerte cerca, y me enferma saber que eres la novia de mi hermano, imaginar que él te toca o te besa… de la misma forma que lo hice yo ayer.

Sentí mis mejillas arder, él levanto su mano y las acaricio suavemente.

-cuando llegue a mi casa, todos estaban contentos por los cambios que sin saber has hecho en Edward, él esta alegre gracias a ti, y lo primero que me dijo mi hermano al verme es que tú eras perfecta, ahora sé que no se equivoco, eres simplemente perfecta, y me odio por ser egoísta, pero te quiero para mi, quiero ser yo el que te besa, el que te abraza, el que te acaricia…

-quieres que deje a Edward?

-yo no puedo pedirte eso

-me lo estas pidiendo al venir hasta aquí a verme, al decirme las cosas que me has dicho.

-no es mi intención pedirte eso

-entonces cuál es tu intención, confundirme? Hacerme sentir mal?

-no, solo quiero estar cerca de ti

La habitación quedo a oscuras, se había cortado la luz, un gran esplendor ilumino toda la casa, pude ver sus ojos mirándome detenidamente, luego se escucho un gran estruendo, me asuste y Jacke rio. Quería levantarme y prender algunas velas, pero estaba todo tan oscuro que temía caerme.

-me iluminas con el celular mientras busco algunas velas para encender.

Silencio

-Jacke, estas ahí

-sí, lo siento

Acto seguido apretó alguna tecla de su celular e ilumino el camino, busque un par de velas y las prendí en la cocina.

-te quedas a cenar conmigo?

-por supuesto

Charlamos de todo un poco, me ayudo a preparar la cena y comimos alumbrados escasamente por la poca luz que nos proporcionaban las velas, se veía más hermoso si es que era posible con el resplandor del fuego hacia que el tono de su piel se vea más perfecta de lo que ya era.

Me conto sobre su vida, que tenía un taller automovilístico en Canadá, que le iba muy bien, se había comprado una casa amplia, pero se sentía solo, porque su familia la tenia aquí, y allí no tenía a nadie

-y porque no vuelves a vivir con tu familia?

-yo amo a mi familia, a todos y a cada uno de ellos, pero siento que ese no es mi lugar

-y si no es ese tu lugar, donde es?

-aquí

Me dijo simplemente, con una sonrisa picara en su rostro, yo le devolví la sonrisa y le codee las costilla juguetonamente, se tiro al suelo sobándose como si le hubiera dolido, estalle en carcajadas.

Mi celular sonó, era mi madre

"Bella, no volveré a dormir en casa esta noche. El paso a la ruta está cortado debido a la tormenta. "

-ge nial

-que sucede?

-dice mi madre que no volverá a casa porque el acceso a la ruta está bloqueado por la fuerte tormenta

Bufe, sonoramente, Jacke me sonrió

-que es lo que te molesta, que tu madre no vuelva o tener que dormir sola con la fuerte tormenta afuera?

-mm la tormenta afuera

-jajajaa lo sabía, le tienes miedo a los truenos, jajaja, si hubieras visto tu cara cuando…

Dejo de hablar al ver mi cara de pocos amigos, se puso serio por un segundo y luego estallo en carcajadas otra vez

-no te preocupes Bells, si quieres me puedo quedar a hacerte compañía

Me miro pícaramente y luego agacho la mirada triste, tanto él como yo sabíamos que aunque quisiéramos, no podría pasar, y no pasaría.

-Bells? Desde cuando tengo apodo?

-desde el momento que me dijiste Jacke! Jacke? Nadie me dice así? Me siento de 15 años cuando me llamas así!

-jajaja cual es la diferencia con Jacob? Es lo mismo

-no, Jacob es mas de hombre, de macho alfa, es mas grrrrr

Lo dije levantando sus brazos, mostrando sus músculos como si fuera un fisicoculturista. No me pude contener y estalle en carcajadas, el me miraba sin comprender

-jajajaaja, lo siento pero… jaajajajjaa… macho alfa…. Jajajaja eres un idiota jajaajajajajaja

Él se unió a mi risa y así pasamos casi toda la noche, charlando de pavadas y riendo por las cosas que decíamos, realmente nos llevábamos muy bien y no me quería separar de él.

El reloj marcaba las 4 de la mañana cuando la lluvia cesó, y Jacob se levanto de sillón para irse a su casa

-la he pasado muy bien, gracias por recibirme y dejarme compartir un rato contigo

-no me agradezcas, yo también la he pasado muy bien

-ha sido la segunda mejor noche de mi vida

Lo mire con una sonrisa triste en el rostro

-debo irme, seguro nos veremos pronto

-si, está bien

Cuando traspaso el umbral de la puerta, sentí que mis manos picaban, un vacio en el estomago, no quería que se valla, no aun

-Jacke

Se dio la vuelta y yo camine en dirección a él, no deje que diga nada, solo lo abrase y él me devolvió el abraso, enredándome con sus grandes brazos, brindándome su calor, con mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho, podía sentir el retumbar de los latidos de su corazón, era el sonido más hermoso del mundo, sentía que ese era mi lugar, y que ya no podría estar lejos suyo, nos separamos y él beso mi frente, yo le devolví el beso pero cerca de la comisura de los labios, cerró los ojos y suspiro

-ten mucho cuidado por favor.

-lo que tu digas

Metí mi mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y él me miro extrañado, yo le sonreí tiernamente, saque su celular y agende mi número, se lo mostré

-mándame un mensaje de texto para saber que has llegado bien a tu casa

-no te preocupes no me pasara nada

-está bien, igual ten cuidado

Me beso nuevamente la frente, deteniéndose unos segundos con el rose de sus labios en mi piel, y se fue.


	5. Chapter 5

Al otro día, o mejor dicho, a las pocas horas, cuando llego el momento de levantarme para ir a trabajar, di un salto de la cama, me sentía ansiosa, la sola idea de verlo aunque sea desde lejos y que me regale una de esas magnificas sonrisas me hacia feliz _"es prohibido bella, no lo olvides", _la estúpida vocecita arruina estado de ánimos de mi cabeza me hizo sentir por un breve momento culpable, sacudí la cabeza para sacarme esos pensamientos de mi mente, y me dije que no pensaría en él, el sonido de mi celular me sobresalto

"Que tengas un muy buen día Bells"

Apreté el celular a mi pecho y una estúpida sonrisa se formo en mi rostro, cuanto lo quería, a pesar que sea prohibido, lo quería, a pesar que no me convenía quererlo, no podía evitarlo, ayer, él derrumbo los débiles muros que había construido alrededor de mi corazón para no salir herida, hoy ya no me importaba que no me convenga quererlo porque él se iría, me permitiría pasar cada momento que pueda a su lado, y disfrutarlo al máximo, como si fuera el último, porque posiblemente lo sea.

"si te veo seguramente lo será"

Enviar. Me mordí el labio, claro signo de mis nervios _"esto está muy mal"_

_-oooh, cállate estúpida voz._

"tendrás un muy buen día ;)"

Sonreí aun mas si es que eso era posible, me duche rápidamente, Salí del baño y puse especial énfasis en verme bien, encontré un jeans blanco desgastado, con una remera mangas cortas azul que se ceñía perfectamente a mi cuerpo, zapatillas, me desenrede el cabello y trate de secarlo lo más que pude, cuando me di por vencida decidí dejarlo suelto para que se seque por si solo con el viento, el sonido del frenar brusco de un vehículo me asustaron y me dirigí a la ventana de mi habitación para ver si había sucedido algo, y ahí estaba él, tan perfecto como siempre, le sonreí y baje a toda velocidad a abrirle la puerta

-Jacke!

Le dije y sin pensarlo me lancé a abrasarlo, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, el se sorprendió pero al instante sentí sus enormes brazos rodear mi cintura, atrayéndome aun mas a su cuerpo.

-woow, que recibimiento! Y todo por venir a desayunar contigo!

Levanto unas bolsas que traía en la mano yo le sonreí aun mas, abriendo de par en par las puertas de mi casa para que entre.

Prepare de todo, un poco lo que había traído Jacke mas las cosas que yo tenía en casa, y nos sentamos a desayunar.

-te ha gustado la sorpresa

-me ha encantado. Gracias! Ahora si tendré un buen día

Le sonreí con una sonrisa picara, él me la devolvió de la misma forma

-no eres la única

Nos quedamos hablando de cosas sin sentido y riéndonos por los chistes estúpidos que decía, cuando mire la hora, supe que me tenía que ir, el sonido de mi celular lo confirmo, al ver quién era el que me llamaba levante rápidamente la vista a los ojos de Jacob, el me miro serio, sentí mi corazón latir acelerado

-quieres que le atienda yo?

-estás loco! Ni se te ocurra, yo le hablo, tú has silencio

Me miro con ojos serios, sabía que no le gustaba nada esto, y a pesar de saber que no estábamos haciendo nada malo, me sentí nerviosa y culpable.

-hola Edward

-hola cariño, como te has levantado?

-bien, y tú?

-muy bien, quería decirte que no quiero que estemos peleados!

-peleados? Yo no estoy peleada contigo, fuiste tú el que se enojo porque no le gusto la respuesta que escucho. Quieres oír la verdad, pero te enojas si no es lo que tú quieres que sea.

-bueno, si ya entendí, no quiero hablar de eso. Quieres que pase por tu casa y vamos juntos al trabajo?

-eeeh, no gracias

-mmm bueno, a la hora del almuerzo podemos almorzar juntos en _la bella Italia_, que te parece?

-mmm suena bien, nos vemos en un ratito, quieres?

-ok, te quiero

-yo también

Y colgué, el rostro de Jacob era inexpresivo.

-porque se habían peleado?

-mmm cosas

Me puse roja como un tomate al recordar el motivo de "nuestra" pelea. El se dio cuenta y clavo sus ojos fijos en los míos.

-no me puedes contar?

-si, pero me da vergüenza.

-porque? A caso no confías en mí?

-si que confío en ti

-entonces, te escucho

Suspire y él me sonrió, sabía que ya había ganado

-me pregunto si lo hacía siempre, eso de andar acostándome con hombres que no conozco, entonces yo me enoje, porque no me puedo creer que me haya dicho eso, y le dije que no, nunca lo había hecho, incluso que era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre

Levante la vista y Jacob me miraba con la boca abierta estaba sorprendido, muy sorprendido, pero en sus ojos había un brillo diferente, un brillo de alegría

-y él me miro de la misma forma que tú, sorprendido. Pero en vez de tener los ojos contentos, él estaba furioso

Jacob soltó una risotada

-jajaja, lo siento es que no me lo puedo creer, perdón que te pregunte esto, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo?

Me encogí de hombros, ni yo lo sabía.

-ni yo lo sé, solo sabía que eras tú, lo que tanto buscaba y yo creía que no existía , porque a pesar de haber conocido a muchos hombres nunca antes había sentido esa sensación rara en el cuerpo que sentí cuando me encontré con tu mirada, suena tonto, no?

Me miraba embobado con ese brillo extraño en los ojos, que no podía describir con otra cosa que no sea felicidad.

-no, no suena tonto, porque yo tambien lo sentí…

Acerco su rostro peligrosamente al mío, y a pesar de saber que yo también quería, me aleje rápidamente de él, me levante y mire el reloj

-es imposible, ya lo se

-abrázame

Le dije triste y él se acerco y me envolvió con sus gigantescos brazos, tenía ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría, no aquí, no ahora.

-lo siento, me debo ir a trabajar, gracias por todo, me encanto el desayuno.

Agacho la mirada, triste, pero en un segundo levanto sus ojos del suelo y me regalo una de sus tan hermosas sonrisas

-no, gracias a ti, por todo.

Me dio un beso en la frente y se marcho, yo suspire audiblemente y Salí de mi casa, me subí a mi camioneta y me fui a la biblioteca, donde me esperaba Edward… mí… novio.

-cariño, te he extrañado

-esto, emm yo también?

Me sonrió, al notar que mi respuesta salió mas como pregunta que como afirmación

-no lo sé, dímelo tu

Me sonroje y él me acaricio la mejilla

-te ves tan adorable cuando te sonrojas

-gracias

Y después de esa pequeña charla nos dispusimos a trabajar. Las horas cada vez se pasaban más lentas, y no podía evitar sentirme culpable aun sabiendo que no había hecho nada malo, solo mantuve unas charlas con Jacke, pero mi cabeza y mi corazón querían mas, no solo charlas, entonces eso es lo que me hizo sentir culpable.

La hora del almuerzo llego rápido, nos subimos al auto de Edward y nos marchamos al restaurante.

-sabes, no me gusta estar peleado con mi hermano.

-oooh, me parece muy bien, no deberías estar enojado con él, mas teniendo en cuenta que casi nunca lo ves.

-si, es por eso que lo invite a almorzar con nosotros.

Mi boca se abrió hasta el suelo

-que… que tú hiciste qué?

-lo invite a almorzar con nosotros, te importa cariño?

-c..Claro… que no!

Inhale aire audiblemente y agache la mirada, qué haría teniéndolo frente mío y con Edward de por medio? Tenía ganas de salir corriendo, pero no podía ¡maldito Edward!


	6. Chapter 6

Las manos me temblaban y poco a poco comenzaban a sudar. Si Edward se dio cuenta en ningún momento me lo demostró. Mire nerviosa al interior del restaurant y ahí estaba él, tan perfecto como siempre, mi corazón comenzó a latir desesperado por un roce de sus manos en mi piel, por escuchar su voz y por sentir su cálido aliento cerquita de mi rostro, sin embargo pude ver que no estaba solo, y un calor desconocido para mi comenzó a subir desde mi espina dorsal hasta mi rostro, me sentía furiosa cuando vi la mano de esa intrusa posarse sobre el pecho de MI Jacke.

-quien es?

Le dije sin siquiera detenerme a pensar un minuto, Edward tenía una sonrisita triunfante en su rostro

-una "amiga" de Jacke –hizo el desagradable gesto de las comillas con las manos- una de las tantas que tiene

Y me giño el ojo. Si hasta hace un minuto estaba furiosa, ahora me encontraba fuera de mí, quería ir y quitar sus sucias manos del cuerpo de MI hombre, luego recordé que no éramos nada. Respire hondo y seguí caminando. Cuando nos encontramos frente a ellos, pude ver a Jacke removerse incomodo en su asiento

-Bella, te presento a Leha una amiga muy especial de Jacke- Fulmine con la mirada descaradamente a Jacob, no lo pude evitar- Leha te presento a Bella, MI hermosa novia.

La tal Leha me sonrió

-un gusto conocerte Bella

Asentí con la cabeza, y después de unos segundos con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, prácticamente escupí las palabras

-igualmente.

Nos acomodamos en nuestra mesa en uno de los sectores más reservados y privados del restourante. A mi lado se encontraba Edward y en frente tenia sentado a Jacob, ¡Genial! Dije sarcásticamente en mi mente. Se acerco un mozo y nos tendió la carta, ordenamos y después de unos segundos incómodos Jacob hablo manteniendo su mirada fija en Edward.

-no es que me moleste la presencia de las chicas, pero ¿me habías dicho que comeríamos juntos para hablar a solas?

-me pareció que sería más divertido hacer cita doble, no te parece?

Jacob no le contesto, solo lo miro muy serio y no le dirigió la palabra en lo que duro el almuerzo.

Comimos en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era la voz de la tal Leha que no paraba de parlotearle a Jacob sobre su vida, sus interesantes compañeros de la universidad y as noches de fiesta y borrachera, pude ver en los ojos de Jacke el aburrimiento. Sentí unos dedos cálidos acariciar mis hombros y voltee el rostro, para encontrarme con los labios de Edward a centímetros de los míos, corrí disimuladamente la cara y su beso se estrello en mi mejilla, me miro ceñudo por un instante pero le sonreí tiernamente y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Eres muy hermosa

Me removí incomoda en mi asiento, no me gustaba esta situación.

-Gracias

Tomo mi mano por arriba de la mesa y con su dedo acariciaba mi piel, la verdad es que no sentía nada más que incomodidad, mas porque de reojo veía el rostro de Jacob tenso, apretando fuertemente sus puños.

Me acerque al oído de Edward y le dije "enseguida regreso", él me asintió con la cabeza y sin que yo me lo espere me dio un beso en los labios. Escuche el sonido de un metal al quebrarse, y cuando levante la mirada pude ver una cuchara partida en dos la mitad había caído al suelo, la otra mitad estaba fuertemente agarrada en los puños de Jacob, me levante rápidamente y me dirigí al baño, alcance escuchar a Leha preguntándole a Jacke si se encontraba bien.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y moje mi rostro y mi nuca con agua, definitivamente este almuerzo cada vez iba de mal en peor. Me tome unos minutos para tranquilizarme, y Salí despacio del baño, cuando sentí como unas grandes manos me tomaban de la cintura y me arrastraban al cuarto de limpieza que se encontraba al lado del baño de damas.

-que rayos haces?

-no lo soporto mas, no lo entiendes.

-no es mi culpa, la brillante idea fue de tu hermano.

-LO SE, NO TE ESTOY HECHANDO LA CULPA. SOLO NO PUEDO SOPORTAR QUE PONGA UNA MANO ENCIMA DE TI.

-a mi tampoco me hace gracia ver como esa tal Leha te esta coqueteando.

-es diferente, yo a ella no la veo desde el secundario, y entre nosotros ya no pasa nada, ella no me va a tocar o a besar, no tiene derecho sobre mí.

Me encogí de hombro.

-no hay nada que pueda hacer.

-lo sé.

Miro a través de mis ojos, y traspaso la pequeña distancia que nos separaba para rodearme con sus brazos.

Primero Salí yo de la pequeña habitación y fui a sentarme a la mesa. Edward me dio un beso en la frente, y me rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura. Volteo su rostro para mirar a Jacob que se estaba acercando a nuestra mesa cuando sentí que se puso tenso, agacho la mirada y lentamente fue soltando su agarre de mi cuerpo y alejando su asiento de mi lado. Vi su rostro y estaba palido. Una hermosa mujer tenía sus ojos clavados en Edward, era rubia alta y simplemente perfecta, vi sus ojos brillar a causa de las lagrimas contenidas, y su labio inferior tembló, Edward se levanto de mi lado y se acerco a ella pero ella no le dio tiempo y salió prácticamente corriendo del restaurant, Edward fue tras ella.

Me quede anonadada, no entendía que había sucedido, pensé por un momento en levantarme e ir tras Edward, pero después decidí darle su espacio, es evidente que se conocen. Mire a Jacob que por alguna extraña razón esquivaba mi mirada.

-tú sabes quién es?

Jacob seguía evitando mi mirada, cuando hice ademan de levantarme, me tomo del brazo.

-no vallas tras él, no me corresponde a mi decirte quien es ella. Seguramente Edward te lo contara mas tarde.

Resople audiblemente, lo único que me faltaba.

-es su amante? Tu hermano me engaña?

Jacob me sonrió, pensando igual que yo en lo estúpido que sonaba eso, siendo que solamente hace 1 día somos "novios".

-no, él no te engaña. Después te lo contara, no te preocupes.

Dicho esto, vi a Edward entrar lentamente al Restaurant y acercarse a nuestra mesa, se sentó despacio y en silencio. Me removí incomoda y Jacob lo noto.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, los dejamos solos, creo que tienen cosas de que hablar.

Edward fulmino con la mirada a su hermano, y Jacob se encogió de hombros, llevándose a rastras a su amiguita.

-un gusto conocerte Bella.

-mmm

Esa fue toda mi respuesta para poner toda mi atención en Edward, a ver si se dignaba a contarme, sea lo que sea me tenía que contar.

Abría la boca para hablar, luego la cerraba, me estaba armando de paciencia, dándole el tiempo para que organice sus ideas.

-creo que se nos está haciendo tarde y deberíamos ir al trabajo.

Fruncí el seño, desde luego no era eso lo que esperaba que me diga.

-¿Ed no me vas a contar quien era esa mujer?

-si, te lo contare. Pero dame tiempo a que organice mi cabeza, no sé por dónde empezar. Esta tarde, después del trabajo me gustaría llevarte a un lugar muy especial para mí. Y allí hablaremos. Te parece bien?

-si tu quieres.

Nos levantamos y nos fuimos a la biblioteca. El camino y el resto de la tarde lo pasamos en un silencio absoluto. Me sentía incomoda, Edward parecía ni siquiera poder sostenerme la mirada.

Al final la tarde paso lento, pero paso. Nos subimos a su coche, y nos fuimos a su "lugar especial", tomamos la ruta y después de 30 min de conducir, llegamos. Era un prado, el lugar más hermoso que alguna vez vi, mis ojos brillaron ante la perfección de aquel paisaje, había flores silvestres de diferentes tonalidades, un arrollo pequeño con un agua perfectamente cristalina, el cielo estaba con diferentes tonalidades de naranja, ya que comenzaba a anochecer. Lo mire fascinada, y el por primea vez en toda la tarde me sonrió y paso sus brazos suavemente por mi cintura.

-te gusta?

-me encanta. Nunca había visto este lugar.

-me lo supuse. Pocas personas lo conocen. Cuando éramos niños con Jacke éramos muy traviesos, por eso mi madre nos castigaba seguido, entones nosotros nos escapábamos de casa a la tarde y veníamos a jugar aquí, era nuestro lugar secreto.

Le sonreí abiertamente ante aquel recuerdo tan tierno. Nos sentamos en unas rocas cerca del arrollo, Edward tomo tiernamente mis manos entre las suyas.

-antes de conocerte a ti yo no era la persona que soy hoy. Estaba triste, muy triste, siempre amargado, enojado con la vida, odiando a todo el mundo, sentía que nada de lo que hacía tenía sentido, y la soledad me abrumaba. Había perdido de un día para el otro la mujer a quien yo amaba, cuando la perdí a ella, perdí las ganas de vivir, de amar, de sonreír y de ser feliz. No quería nada si ella no estaba a mi lado., se había ido, me había dejado.

-porque se fue?

-no lo sé, nunca lo supe. Estábamos bien, éramos felices, habíamos terminado el secundario, teníamos 18 años y nos íbamos a inscribir a la misma universidad los dos juntos, habíamos planeado después de terminar los estudios casarnos, realmente éramos felices, yo lo veía en sus ojos cada día, ella brillaba Bella, realmente irradiaba felicidad, paz, amor, y con esa luz también me envolvía a mí. Pero un día simplemente desperté y ella ya no estaba. Se había ido, nunca supe ni a donde ni porque. Solo se fue. Me dejo una nota donde solo decía "NO ME BUSQUES." Y desapareció. Eso me destrozo, no entendía nada, creí haberle dado todo, pensé que la hacía feliz, estaba seguro, pero sin embargo algo había fallado, algo hice mal y por eso ella se fue. Pasaron los años y no supe nada de ella. Hasta hoy, que la vi en ese restaurant. Perdóname si actué mal o si te molesto que saga tras ella, no lo pensé, solo sé que no puedo perderla otra vez, ella es mi mundo Bella, y después de todo este tiempo no puedo arrancármela del corazón. Tú sin saberlo me reconstruiste, me hiciste vivir nuevamente, y eso te lo voy a agradecer toda mi vida. Pero no me puedo permitir engañarte, jurarte un amor que nunca voy a ser capaz de darte. Por eso prefiero que sigamos siendo amigos, creo que ese es nuestro lugar, lo que nunca debimos dejar de ser.

Asentí con la cabeza siendo plenamente consciente que cada una de sus palabras tenía razón, no nos podíamos lastimar por un capricho. No pronuncie palabras, solo lo abrase y el beso mi cabeza.

-cuando la volverás a ver?

-no lo sé, no me dijo donde estaba viviendo. Pero le di mi número. Solamente tengo que esperar que se decida en llamarme. Sé que verme le afecto tanto como me afecto a mí.

Ni bien termino de decirme esto su celular sonó. Era un número desconocido. Edward atendió y sus ojos se iluminaron.

-hola. Si estoy bien ¿y tú?... me alegro. Si cuando quieras. Hoy? Si me parece bien. Nos vemos en una hora. Besos.

Colgó y nunca lo había visto tan feliz en mi vida.

-en una hora va a mi casa. Vamos!

Tiro de mi brazos y nos pusimos a correr rumbo al automóvil. Nunca antes había sentido tanta alegría y tranquilidad dentro de mí, corríamos mientras nos reíamos, y pude ver un brillo diferente en la mirada de Edward, realmente la amaba, y realmente estaba feliz.


	7. Chapter 7

Corrimos más rápido, riéndonos los dos de felicidad, él y yo seriamos muy buenos amigos, estaba segura de eso. Mire mi celular, tenia 3 mensajes de Jacke y 10 llamadas perdidas, sonreí, cuando el celular comenzó a sonar en mis manos.

-Ho…hola

Mi vos se escuchaba jadeante debido a que veníamos corriendo y riendo a la vez, se escuchaba la reparación entrecortada de Edward también

-¿BELLA QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?

Se lo escuchaba enojado, y mire extrañada a Edward que me estaba sonriendo

-Jacke, yo… estoy... nosotros… estábamos corriendo, aaa me falta el aire

Edward me saco el celular de las manos para que pueda respirar mejor

-¿Jacob?

Le hablo con voz grave y seria, pero me guiño el ojo cuando separo el teléfono de su oído por los gritos que estaba pegando Jacke, yo le sonreí

-llamas a MI EX novia, y encima me pides explicaciones

-si he dicho bien, EX, pero que después ella te lo explique, estamos apurados, en 10 minutos llegamos para allá, tengo algo que contarles.

Y sin más corto la comunicación y arranco a toda velocidad.

-¿qué te ha dicho?

-¡imaginate! El se pensaba que andábamos haciendo chanchadas por ahí! Se puso loco, me empezó a gritar que cuando se entere que te puse un dedo encima me mataría, que no le importaba que tú seas mi novia, que eras suya, y no sé qué otras cosas, porque aleje el teléfono del oído para que no me deje sordo

-jaja, entonces quiere decir que esta celoso?

-muy celoso

Llegamos en menos de 10 minutos a casa de Edward, él tiro de mi mano y entramos corriendo como locos, me llevo hacia su habitación, sentí la mirada de Jacke fija en mi espalda, como la de toda la familia, no todos sabían que Edward y yo estábamos juntos y menos que habíamos terminado

-que me pongo? Qué hago? Elíjeme la ropa mientras me baño!

-que yo elija?

-sí, tu eres mujer, sabes de buen gusto y esas cosas, la quiero impresionar

-pero yo no sé mucho sobre esto

Revoleo los ojos dejándolos en blanco

-ALICE, VEN RAPIDO, NECESITAMOS AYUDA

Edward rio a carcajadas, yo poco conocía a su hermana, pero sabía bien que era obsesiva de la ropa, de la moda y del buen gusto. Alice en menos de 1 segundo ya estaba aquí, le explique rápido todo lo que había sucedido, mientras revolvía en el extenso ropero de Edward, Alice con un brillo especial en su rostro me ayudo a elegir una muda que convine bien, satisfechas con nuestra elección, Alice salió de la habitación y le avise a través de la puerta a Edward que ya le habíamos dejado todo listo sobre la cama

-GRACIAS, ERES LA MEJOR

Me grito y yo Salí sonriendo de su habitación, cuando me choque con algo grande y duro, primero pensé que era una pared, pero al sentir la calidez que emanaba ese cuerpo suspire

-Jacke!

Le dije en un susurro, el tomo mi mano y me jalo a una habitación, que me supuse era la suya.

-me debes una explicación!

-a si?

-sí, que estabas haciendo con Edward!

-ya te lo he dicho, fuimos a su prado, y bajamos de allí corriendo hasta la camioneta porque estaba apurado

-porque estaba apurado? Porque te metió en su habitación? Que sucede?

-sucede que Tanya viene a verlo

El mismo brillo especial que vi en los ojos de Alice los vi en los de Jacke, supuse que ese brillo se debía a que estaban contentos al saber que su hermano volvería a ser feliz y ser el chico que había sido antes de que Tanya se fuera.

-Ta.. Tanya? Y que hay contigo?

-hemos terminado, ya te lo dijo Edward por teléfono

-si, pero no le creí, pensé que me estaba mintiendo o algo por el estilo

-no, es en serio, hemos terminado, ahora somos buenos amigos, es lo que siempre debimos haber sido

No dejo que termine de pronunciar mi frase, cuando estampo sus labios contra los míos, con una mano sostuvo mi cabello, mientras que con la otra me tomo de la cintura y me recostó en su cama, me beso con pasión, devoción y amor, fue el beso más perfecto del mundo, lo sentía por todas partes y una vez mas no me pareció suficiente.

-te quiero para mi, conmigo, te necesito a mi lado.

-yo también Jacke, pero tú te irás, no podemos, no quiero salir herida

-ven conmigo, te cuidare, te acompañare y te amare a cada momento, sé que es loco, que prácticamente no nos conocemos, pero es amor a primera vista, nunca creí que fuera posible o que existiera, pero paso, siento como si miles de lasos invisibles me ataran a ti, te siento parte de mi, y no me quiero alejar de ti.

Asentí con la cabeza. Y le sonreí. Alguien golpeo y me senté rapidamente acomodando mi ropa, Jacke me sonrió y grito

-ADELANTE

Vi entrar a Edward, sosteniendo a un bebe muy chiquitito entre sus brazos, con los ojos llorosos, pero con un brillo tan segador, que solamente se podría describir como felicidad pura, seguido de él entro una mujer, alta, delgada, rubia de ojos azules, era la mujer más hermosa que alguna vez vi, me miro y me sonrió cálidamente, seguido por un gracias, que solo lo gesticulo con la boca sin hacerlo audible, pero yo le entendí y le sonreí

-chicos, les presento a mi hijo, Anthony

Con Jacke abrimos grandes nuestros ojos y le sonreímos abiertamente

-hijo, ellos son tus tíos…

_**2 años después**_

Ahora vivía en Canadá, con Jacke, pude cumplir el deseo de alejarme de mi madre, comencé a estudiar me iba mas que bien y trabajaba en una biblioteca que quedaba a 2 cuadras de nuestra casa, Jacke insistía en que no hacía falta que trabaje, él podía mantenernos tranquilamente a los dos, y yo sabía que así era, pero necesitaba ayudar sentirme útil, nunca me gusto ser una mantenida, mucho que me daba el privilegio y el lujo de quedarse conmigo, dejarme disfrutar su cuerpo todas las noches, acariciarme apasionadamente y regalarme esa sonrisa, MI sonrisa cada vez que despertaba por la mañana, tenerlo aquí, a mi lado era un sueño hecho realidad.

-te amo

Me dijo una vez más mirándome con esa mirada que me decía lo que sentía y pensaba sin ser necesario que pronuncie palabra alguna.

-yo te amo mas

-estar a tu lado fue la mejor decisión que tome en mi vida, ir esa noche a la push fue lo mejor que alguna vez hice, porque te vi, te conocí y me enamore de ti, _tan solo tú me das la vida que yo siempre quise para mi_, solo a tu lado me siento vivo, tu eres mi lugar en el mundo y no me quiero alejar de tu lado jamás.

Le sonreí abiertamente con los ojos llorosos y lo bese con fervor y él me devolvió el beso de la misma manera, tomándome en brazos mientras y enredaba mis piernas en su cintura

-serás papa

Le susurre al oído y lo ame mas cuando sus ojos brillaron y pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad rodaron por su mejilla al igual que en la mía, tomo mi rostro con una mano y me beso mientras me recostaba suavemente en la cama.

**FIN.**

**Miles de gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer mi pequeña historia :)**


	8. EPILOGO

**EPILOGO**

Pasaron 10 años desde el primer día que vi mi reflejo en sus ojos, cuando su mirada ilumino mi camino, cuando el calor de su piel expulso completamente el frio de la soledad, cuando modifico mi vida de una forma completa y absoluta.

Eras tú, siempre habías sido tu, todo lo que siempre había soñado, lo que durante toda mi vida había buscado y nunca creí que podría existir, solamente tú puedes darme el empujón que me ínsita a seguir adelante, hacerme vivir en tan solo un instante, solamente necesito la calidez de tu presencia a mi lado para no bajar los brazos, para ser feliz.

Tan solo tú me das las cosas que yo quiero cuando meno me la espero, tú me das el aire que respiro. Viniste entregando todo de ti para hacer una vida feliz a mi lado, y lo lograste, y lo logramos, eres mi propio cielo, mi paraíso personal, solamente tú me das la vida que yo siempre quise para mí, y al final ya nada nos resulta imposible.

Veo a nuestros hijos corretear por el jardín de nuestra casa y me doy cuenta que no existe mejor final para nosotros. Me siento a tu lado y tomo tu mano, corres tu rostro y una vez más tus ojos son como imanes atrayéndome cada vez más cerca de ti. Te sonrío y tú acaricias mis labios. Me doy cuenta que la mejor decisión de mi vida fue ir a esa fiesta, y perderme en la profundidad de tu mirada, entregarte mi alma en un beso, regalarte mi vida con cada caricia.

-TE AMO

-Y YO A TI

-Soy muy feliz contigo, me hace feliz verte sonreír, saber que tú eres feliz.

-gracias por ser parte de mi vida, el centro de mi mundo.

-siempre has sido tú

-solamente tú


End file.
